


Home is always a few steps away

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Softies being in love, Touring, kiho monthly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hoseok finds those little pieces of happiness and home in everything Kihyun does.





	Home is always a few steps away

The door shuts with a soft “click”, Hoseok paddling with his socked feet on the marble floor, trying to make as little sound as possible.

“Hoseokkie?” Kihyun shifts a bit under the thin sheet thrown over his barely clothed body, facing Hoseok with his eyes still closed.

“Baby” Hoseok whispers and walks around the bed to Kihyun’s side. He would feel bad for waking him up if Kihyun wasn’t such a light sleeper.

“Where did you go, I missed you.” Kihyun whines, curls around Hoseok’s body as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Kihyun rarely comes out as needy, has way more subtle ways of showing Hoseok what he wants, be it skinship or any other kind of affection. But this Kihyun, stripped down to his underwear from the night before, soft wavy hair spiking to all directions and hands pawning Hoseok’s shirt is a sight to behold.

Kihyun is the one who usually wakes up first, but he’s always the one to sleep in when they have the chance during their tour. Hoseok messes his hair a little more, pinches his cheeks until Kihyun’s eyes flutter open, still heavy with sleep and he’s pouting, half-heartily swatting Hoseok’s hand away from his face.

“I was at the gym with Hyunwoo, did our workout, took some photos, was fun.” He explains and lifts his arm to sniff himself. He needs a shower and if Kihyun feels especially giving this fine morning they might step in to take one together. Saving water and strengthening their in-group bonds are important.

The pout disappears and Kihyun’s lips lift into a small smile as he traces the outline of Hoseok’s body with his eyes. And Hoseok is anything but shy, even more when Kihyun seems to be having…ideas.

“Did you talk with Hyunwoo? What do we have to do today?” Kihyun’s hand sneaks under his shirt, threading the meaty parts just above Hoseok’s hips.

“We’re free until late afternoon, even the manager wants us to sleep as much as we want, have a good breakfast and then we can go sightseeing until it’s time to leave for the airport. The staff will take care of our luggage too, so we only keep the necessities with us.”

“Mhm…so we have time.” Kihyun states, closes his eyes again and makes a sound really close to purring.

“Yeah, we do. A lot of time.” Only a couple of hours until they all have to meet for breakfast, but it’s a lot compared to the hectic schedules they usually have. “Are you hungry?” Maybe he can come fetch them some pre-breakfast and coffee to have before or after their shower and morning routines. He wants to baby Kihyun as much as he can, now that he is in that vulnerable and cute state.

“I’m not. I only want…ugh…” Kihyun wiggles, trying to untangle himself from the mess of sheets.

“What do you want baby, tell me.” Hoseok giggles, Kihyun being so soft and tiny and just…perfect.

“You, I want you, come here.” Kihyun, with his tiny hands tries to pull Hoseok down on the bed and somehow, he succeeds and Hoseok forgets how sweaty he is. “Let’s just…”

Kihyun was always shy after the cameras stopped rolling, reluctant to ask for what he wanted, even a year and a half after they first kissed and this special relationship between them started. So Hoseok doesn’t push for more, doesn’t ask. He just lies on his side, facing the love of his life and they are both smiling, bathed in the rich morning sun. Spain is sure a beautiful place to share morning kisses, so Hoseok dives in, pecks Kihyun’s lips softly and gets lost in the sensations.

The clean and fresh smell of the bed covers, the fluffy pillows under their heads, the light traffic and the sounds of birds from outside, Kihyun’s warm and smooth body moving closer and closer to his own. Hoseok feels happy, the tension leaving his body, muscles relaxing under Kihyun’s fingers, now dancing on his back.

Hoseok runs his palm from Kihyun’s shoulders, down his chest and his tummy, stops just above the waistband of his briefs but Kihyun just keeps kissing him without losing a beat.

“Can I?” he asks, even if he has seen Kihyun naked countless of times. From when they all step in the dorms after a tiring and hot day and just throw their clothes around to sit stark naked under the air-condition to the times when Hoseok has the chance to undress Kihyun himself, when the dorm is empty or they have a hotel room to themselves or they’ve booked a suit somewhere at Seoul, where the reception stuff is discreet enough after a generous tip.

Kihyun moans, rolls his hips on Hoseok’s hand and shuffles, throws a leg around his waist until he steadies himself on one hand and is straddling Hoseok.

They move slowly, lazily, fingers tangled in hair and lips parting for rushed breaths and small “I love you”s. Kihyun is rocking on Hoseok’s pelvis and it’s obvious they are both half hard, but there’s no reason to not take it slow, they have all the time in the world.

Hoseok runs his tongue on Kihyun’s lips, caressing his spine and settles his palms on Kihyun’s nape. They stay like this, with their foreheads touching and Hoseok can let himself daydream. Being out as a couple to more than just their groupmates, their manager and his mum. Having support from their fans. The same kind of support Jooheon and Hyungwon should have for their girlfriends, but of course, the company wants everyone to be careful with all that.

He remembers all of their past nights together and dreams about all the morning that will follow. At different countries around the world and who knows, maybe someday they can have their own house, a little apartment just outside Seoul. But it’s too soon now and they are so young and they have way more than they could ever ask for.

Kihyun is pulling on his shirt and Hoseok sits on the bed, lets him take it off.

Ever since No Mercy, Kihyun never hid how much he liked and admired Hoseok’s body. Even when he started working out himself, the difference in their builds was great. What was great as well, was the fact that Kihyun couldn’t take his hands off once he placed them on Hoseok’s body.

He caressed and rubbed and applied pressure on all the right places, knowing Hoseok’s muscles were so responsive to his touch, wide back and sturdy arms all for himself. Kihyun scattered open mouthed kisses along Hoseok’s jawline and down his neck, maybe a little impatient and all Hoseok could do was smile on Kihyun’s shoulder, a moment before biting down.

Kihyun is growing restless on top of him and Hoseok decides to push him down on the mattress, climb on him and take care of his Kihyunnie. The room is spacious and there are no other members directly next to them. Only other tourists. They can be as loud as they want.

Kihyun is flushed, head caged between Hoseok’s arms and mouth open and taking in deep breaths. Hoseok wants to take a photo like this, because Kihyun’s slightly tanned skin on the white sheets looks so beautiful, but he trusts his memory to keep the image forever, or until it’s replaced by an even better one.

“Pants, off. Now.” Kihyun commands and simultaneously slides Hoseok’s shorts down and lets them fall on the floor next to the bed carelessly. Hoseok kisses his sternum, makes sure to leave faint marks lower than the lowest Kihyun wears his shirts open.

He crawls between Kihyun’s legs, keeps them open and lifts them up to his shoulder continuing his work on Kihyun’s thighs, teething and licking and leaving a red trail that will have faded before the next morning, nobody will see.

Kihyun is softly pulling Hoseok’s hair, a small stain forming at the front of his underwear and Hoseok doesn’t want to keep him waiting anymore. At first, he places a kiss above Kihyun’s briefs, before he discards them and Kihyun’s erection jumps and comes to rest on his belly.

Hoseok stands there, gazing and Kihyun is making small, needy sounds.

“I’ll take care of you baby, tell me what you want.” Hoseok grips Kihyun’s cock tightly, gives it a few tugs.

“You already know what I want, Hoseok.” Kihyun says, turning his head to the side, suddenly shy to ask for more, but indeed, Hoseok knows.

He wraps his lips around Kihyun’s erection and bobs his head, one hand taking care of the rest of the shaft and the other holding Kihyun’s legs in place and he’s getting sweaty again, sun up on the sky and filling the room with light.

For some long moments, there’s only their breathing and the sounds of Hoseok’s mouth working, before Kihyun calls his name, a couple times, voice too high, until Hoseok stops moving and looks up at him, momentarily fears that something is wrong, but Kihyun seems so relaxed, almost like he’s about to sleep.

“I want you to feel good too.” Kihyun says when their eyes meet, takes his legs off of Hoseok’s shoulders and looks at him expecting something to happen. Hoseok gets the clue and stands up on the bed, takes his underwear off and then walks to their closet, to find that small white bottle they always carry with them.

He’s already hard too when he climbs back on the bed and slicks his own erection with lube, jerking himself off a few times and watching the pout forming on Kihyun’s face and when he thinks everything is fine and slick enough, he gets on top of his lover again, bodies flush on each other.

“I love you so much” Hoseok breaths out after a kiss and feels Kihyun who is wrapping his hands around their cocks, stopping and looking at him and he doesn’t talk, but he mouths the words back and it’s all Hoseok needs.

They move together, with a little bit of groaning and moaning and there are hands everywhere, Hoseok grinding down and Kihyun moving up to meet his hips and they know they are getting close.

“I hope we get many more days like this” Kihyun says just before he comes between their bodies and Hoseok nods in agreement, moving for a bit more until he’s spent too and he falls next to Kihyun on the bed.

And maybe that’s what a part of happiness feels like. Just like that one morning at Madrid when Hoseok came back from the gym and Kihyun pulled him on the bed. They made love and it wasn’t as flashy as one would expect, but beautiful and sweet in its own way.

Like having a shower together afterwards and playing around in the hotel room’s huge bathtub and giggling and chasing each other with towers until the manager knocked on their door and told them to get ready for breakfast.

Hoseok finds love in everything they do for each other. In the way Kihyun brought him his coffee just the way he likes it and how he walked a bit closer to Kihyun when they were walking around the foreign town because he knows Kihyun is always afraid of getting lost with little means of communication.

And when they stop for lunch Hoseok thinks of their years together as trainees and of his coming out and of Kihyun kissing him in that empty company conference room when they were trying to work on some lyrics. And then they fooled around and decided to not put a label on them until everyone in the group knew and Kihyun wanted to call it a relationship, to be exclusive and Hoseok thought it was one of the happiest days of his life.

At late afternoon they have to board the plane, spend more than half a day to go back home and Hoseok knows the jet lag will be really bad this time. But Kihyun has settled on the seat next to him with a book and he feels himself relaxing, head falling on Kihyun’s shoulder on the verge of sleep.

He always misses home, the familiar streets and his family and friends and the smelly dorms. But as long as he can have Kihyun, a piece of it with him, it’s all working out.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
